Profanity
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: Rachel is not amused at what she found. She and Ragna try to find the owner of the object that is lost. One Shot Fanfiction.


Hello everybody, Resoleon here and welcome to another Ragna X Rachel Fanfiction.

This time...I'm taking a step out of my comfort zone. You will see why.

* * *

**Rachel X Ragna Short Story: Profanity **

Rachel and Ragna had just teleported to the Rose Garden.

Ragna stretched out. "So why exactly did you bring me here?"

Rachel holds out a book in Ragna's face. It was a manga. But something was not right about it. Ragna was a bit curious. Why would Rachel, of all people, show him a manga?

Ragna slowly takes the manga off of Rachel's hands. He looks around the covers. Once he did that, he gave an oblivious look to Rachel. "So what do you want me to do with it? Read it?"

Rachel only nodded. "Tell me what it is once you've read the page I marked with a rose."

Ragna opens the page with a rose. His eyes popped. Why the hell did Rachel show him this? He quickly shuts the book and points at it to emphasize his next sentence. "This is Hentai! Where the hell did you get this?"

Rachel replied casually. "My bedchambers...when I was trying to pick out a book..."

Ragna was confused. "What was a book like that doing in there?"

"That's what I've brought you here for, Ragna." Rachel said.

Ragna scoffed. "You'd think I know? You're the one who goes through your stuff, not me! So what are we going to do about this?"

Rachel clears her throat. "First of all, keep that disgusting literature off my hands. Second, we're going to find out who owns this book and make him or her meet my wrath for playing such a devious prank on me."

Ragna was confused again. "Can't you just do that shit by yourself?"

Rachel explained. "Well, if people saw me with that book, they and Valkenhayn would think I'm being corrupted by someone...like you. If they saw you with it, they wouldn't be as surprised as they would with me. But don't worry. I shall grace you with my presence. There, is that enough for you?"

Ragna had to admit that it was a good explanation. "I guess but...you'd better keep your word that you're going to come with me."

* * *

Rachel and Ragna teleported to Orient Town.

Ragna was a bit confused. "So why exactly are we here?"

Rachel clears her throat. "We're going to use Litchi to gather information first. We'll gain a lead or a clue by doing that. Remember to guise our profile."

Ragna couldn't believe that he was doing this but he was. "Okay..."

Slowly, Ragna knocked on the door to the clinic three times. After a few seconds, the door opens with Litchi in the front. She steps outside to greet her guest. "Yes? Can I help you?"

Ragna gulped. "I was wondering if...this book was yours."

Litchi's eyebrow rose a bit. "I did lose a book today...may I see it?"

Ragna tried not to scream. _"Oh crap..." _"Oh...sure..."

Litchi takes the book from Ragna and she starts skimming through the pages. Once she hits the page that Ragna was looking at, she screamed and threw the book back at Ragna. Ragna catches it with one hand as the book fell from his face.

Litchi takes a deep breath before talking. "My goodness! People cannot bend like that!"

Ragna nods slowly. "My thoughts exactly... In that case, if you don't know who owns this book, might you ask me who might own this book?"

Litchi thinks for a moment. "Maybe...someone named Jin Kisaragi?"

Ragna gulped. "Oh...I'll be sure to give it to him. Thanks."

After Litchi went back inside the clinic, Rachel emerged. Rachel acted as though she heard everything. "This appears to be some sort of joke. Mr. Hero would own this book? Then again...someone like him who has feelings for you the way he does could own this book..."

Ragna cringes. "PLEASE tell me we're not going to ask Jin..."

* * *

Ragna approached a lake that Jin was sitting near. He sighed as he approached Jin. "Hey, Jin!"

Jin turns around to see his beloved brother. He laughs manically. "B-Brother? Have you finally come to fight me so I can kill you again?"

Ragna growls. _"I can't believe I'm doing this." _"Jin, tell me if this is yours or not." Ragna shoved the book in his face.

Jin was intrigued by the book. He snatches it from Ragna and took a look inside the pages. After he did that, he tossed the book back in Ragna's face. "That's...the most disgusting thing I've ever seen in my life. Why the hell would that be mine, brother?"

Ragna was surprised. This wasn't his? "Um...because you act all crazy and perverted over me whenever we see each other..."

Jin's eyes widened. "Brother, you need to get your head out of the gutter. I'll fight you once you're not corrupted by those nasty images..." Jin walks away.

Rachel teleports to Ragna's side. "Ragna, it would appear he didn't have it, either. It pains me to say it, but there's only one person left we can ask..."

* * *

Hazama was in the Hanging Gardens, waiting for the phase to take place. Out of nowhere, he sees Ragna walking toward him. He laughs maniacally. "Hey, Rags! How's the arm?"

"I don't have time for your bullshit, Terumi." Ragna said, while suppressing his anger.

Hazama grinned. "Oh, right! You have to go to school so you can be taught by the SHITTY VAMPIRE!"

Ragna shoves the book in Hazama's face. "Look, just tell me whether or not this is yours!"

Hazama gasps. "I know this book!"

Ragna's eyes popped. "So this IS yours?"

Hazama pushes the book from his face. "But, I believe that I have my copy back in my office at the moment. I can't believe that you of all people would have a copy of that book. It's quite rare, I heard."

Ragna's eyes thinned. "I wouldn't ask you if this copy was yours if I did own it! Not that I would but...that's beside the point!"

Hazama cackles. "The only point that you need is down here but you appear to be missing it."

Ragna growls. "Screw you, Terumi! Just answer one more question. Do you happen to know anyone else who might own the book?"

Hazama thought for a moment. "Maybe your little brother Jin?"

Ragna shakes his head. "Besides him..."

Hazama thought for a moment again. "Maybe...Noel?"

Ragna scoffs. "You're not helping here! That chick would definitely NOT carry something like that around with her!"

Hazama put his hands up in an "I don't know" way. "I'm only helping. Geez...you can't please everybody..."

Ragna growled again. "Screw you, Terumi! Screw you!" Ragna flees while Hazama cackles once more.

* * *

So Ragna and Rachel were back in the castle, with no clue as to who owned this book whatsoever.

Ragna gave a deep sigh. "So...in the end...we don't know who owns the book. What do you want to do now, rabbit?"

Rachel thought about it for a second. "We'll just have to burn it, as though it never existed."

Ragna's eyes popped. "WHAT? We went through all that shit back there when we could have just burnt it? What the hell is wrong with you, rabbit?"

Rachel giggled. "Stop talking to yourself, dog. By the way, I have a question for you."

Ragna groaned. "What's that?"

Rachel paused before asking. "Can people really bend like that?"

Ragna grimaces at Rachel. "...No..they cannot..."

* * *

As always, thanks for reading and I hope I gave a good laugh to you.

**Profanity: End**


End file.
